Recipes
In this article we will cover well knows vegetarian recipes as well a submitting our own, should you submit your own recipe sign your name using these four tildes (~~~~). Well Known Recipes Vegetable Soup Vegetable soup is a recipe that needs no introduction whatsoever and it is probably the most well know vegetarian recipes that exists so without futher ado lets begin! NOTE: this recipe was obtained from a book by A. C IRVINE it's title is "Central Cookery Book". Ingredients *1 onion, chopped *1 carrot chopped *1 or 2 tomatoes, sliced *1 stick of celery, and guess what, it needs to be chopped! *a few more vegatables, you choose *2 Tp butter or oil *2 cup's of stock or water *a 1/4 of a tablespoon filled with salt *pinch pepper *Bouquet garni * 1 and a half of a cup of milk *2 Tp of plain flour *Croutons Instructions *Melt butter or heat the oil in a soup saucepan and saute the prepared vegetables, but do not brown. *Add 2 cups of stock or water, the mesuered amounts of salt pepper and bouquet garni. *Simmer gently for 45 minutes with the lid on the saucepan *Blend 2 Tp of flour with some of the milk until smooth, add the rest of thr milk and then add to puree. Cook gently for about 2 or 3 minutes, stirring. *Correct seasoning *Serve with the croutons. Your Own Recipes Vegatarian Mush I jimbo the cheese created this recipe myself, and by it's name you can probably guess what it is by it's title and your probebly thinking along the lines of "Yech how 'orible" or maybe "yucky thats somthing you might feed a baby, if that poor kid is unlucky enough" and you know what, your right,it does tast horrible but it's extreemly healthy and you cant argue with that. I make a point to eat a large one of theese before breakfast and before bed, any way now that the introdutions are out of the way, lets start! Ingredients *At least 5 diferent vegatables (i personaly use, corn (about a third of a cup), brocoli, sliced carrot, a tomato and a squash) Utensils *A blender Instructions *Defrost any frozen vegatables *Put all vegatables in the blender *Blend on high for 10 minutes Then eat your vegatable mush. Jimbo the cheese 04:37, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Tomato Blasto I got this recipie from my friends dad it sounds strange and mabye as horrible as my vegetarian mush (see above) but on with the drink. Ingredients *some V8 juice (find some in you local supermarket) *some Worcestershire Sauce *salt and pepper Instructions *Pour a tall glass of V8 juice *Add Worcestershire Sauce *Add salt and pepper *stir *brace yourself Then drink, be careful as the Worcestershire Sauce has a tendency to sink to the bottem giving you a big hit at the end, my friend's father uses this drink to wake himself up, try it yourself, but even I the creator of the mush made of vegos (see above) dont dare to drink it. Jimbo the cheese 05:35, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Scrambled Tofu Ingredients 375g block of firm tofu, crumbled 1 teaspoon Turmeric 2 TBSP soy sauce 1 TBSP dried parsley 2 or 3 TBSP soy milk or more depending on how dry or 'sloppy' you like your scramble to be! salt and pepper to taste powdered vegie stock can also be added if you prefer that also. Serve this with toast and I sautee up some mushrooms and spinach to have on the side for a big yum breakfast =o) Instructions Heat a frying pan over medium heat. Crumble the tofu up with your hands into the frying pan, and add the turmeric, soy sauce, parsley, salt and pepper, and soy milk. Mix it all up, stirring often until tofu resembles scrambled eggs... If you prefer a sloppy scramble mixture, add more soy milk and let the tofu soak it up. I don't like to use a tofu that is too firm either, other wise it doesn't crumble well. external links http://www.vegsoc.org.au/recipe_details.asp?RecipeID=427Obtained the tofu recipie from here Category:Recipes